


Run

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to tag this, Kinda fluff, Lincoln and Daisy are super in love btw, Running away from your problems, This is also kinda cheesy, i don't know ok this was a spur-of-the-moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the world’s most frustrating game of hide-and-seek.</p>
<p>Or, Lincoln convinces Daisy to run away with him. It doesn't quite go out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

This was the world’s most frustrating game of hide-and-seek. Well, probably because the rules were a little different this time. This time, the hider was desperate to be found, but only by one person – but with that one certain person, everyone else came trailing behind her. So Lincoln would have to run away again, hide again, and hope that Daisy would be able to throw off everyone else the next time.

She called once, to tell him how SHIELD and the ATCU now had some kind of partnership, and it would be difficult for them to be alone again.

“I’m in Manhattan,” Lincoln said. “If I can give a hint that I’m there, SHIELD and the ATCU will come running over and you can follow them.”

“You want to be captured?” Daisy asked. She glanced around. She and Mack were the only two that knew that Lincoln didn’t want to be taken in by SHIELD, and that Daisy was trying to find somewhere safe away from them. If anyone else found out and told Coulson, he wouldn’t take it too well.

“No. I was hoping that I could escape the scene and we could rendezvous somewhere and…” He paused.

“And?” Daisy asked.

“God, this sounds cheesy but… run away with me.”

Daisy’s eyes widened. Run away, disappear from SHIELD? She would gladly do that, for him, but it would be a difficult task. May did it, but she had lied completely about where she was going for vacation, and hadn’t contacted anyone. If she went through with Lincoln’s plan, she’d still be in close proximity to SHIELD and the ATCU, and it’d be hard for _both_ of them to escape safely.

“Daisy? You there?” Lincoln asked.

“Y-yeah,” She replied.

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but with everything going on now I thought maybe we could just run away from it for a while,” Lincoln explained.

“No – it’s just that, I-” Daisy stuttered. “I don’t know what will happen if we do it, if we actually try to pull it off.”

“I don’t know either, but whatever it is, we’ll get through it. Together.”

Daisy smiles foolishly, and she can feel it spreading wider and wider across her face. She’s still nervous about it, but she’s going to do it. Lincoln’s voice sounds happier and more hopeful than ever, and she can’t just let him down like that.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, a mysterious power outage occurred in several apartment blocks in Manhattan, and an anonymous tip to SHIELD and the ATCU said that someone resembling the “Alien Threat” was spotted lurking around the area. Daisy, of course, knew that all of this was deliberate. The moment she got the news, she rushed to Coulson to tell him, and for him to allow her and Mack to investigate the scene and find Lincoln.

“Don’t go,” Coulson said, eyes still fixated on the news report. “Lincoln is the ATCU’s now.”

“What?” Daisy asked. “Did you just tell me that Lincoln belongs to the ATCU?”

“Yes,” Coulson replied nonchalantly. “They know that you’re also Inhuman. I don’t want them telling the public about that, so we made an agreement that they could have him if they kept you a secret-”

“So you’re ok with, what selling another actual human – _Inhuman,_ I don’t know – because you were scared they’d tell the world about me?” Daisy asked.

“I didn’t sell him, it was an agreement.”

“You just said that he belongs to them –” Daisy stopped. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“If you’re that upset you and Mack can go. Just know that you won’t be able to take him in,” Coulson said. “I’ll get the jet plane.”

“You can’t let someone else have something you never owned yourself,” Daisy muttered. “He doesn’t belong to SHIELD, or the ATCU.”

“It was an agreement.”

Daisy blocks out the last statement as she hears vibration coming from her pocket. She pulls out her phone, and sure enough, she got a text from Lincoln.

_I hear my name on the news. The ATCU should be over soon._

_Text me back when you get there, I’ve already left the area. We’ll meet up somewhere else._ _J_

Daisy reads the text over, and pockets her phone again. No, he didn’t belong to SHIELD or the ATCU. He belonged to _her._

 

* * *

 

It’s much later than preferred when she finally reaches the scene. The building is swarmed with ATCU agents, and Rosalind Price herself was standing a few metres away from the building, overlooking the situation. She smirks as the SHIELD van pulls up outside. Daisy and Mack leave the van, with the former looking panicky and nervous.

It was funny, how SHIELD sent out only two agents, while she had a full squad at her disposal, with another as backup. She wasn’t even sure if SHIELD sent them out – Coulson surely remembered their deal over Lincoln Campbell. So maybe the two agents were just there for show. Or, maybe, it was something more personal. Her agents had reported something interesting at the site where they first got hold of Campbell. Johnson and Campbell were standing oddly close to one another in an empty room, then he wrapped an arm around her back, she placed a hand near his chest when trying to defend him from the ATCU, and he proceeded to hold her wrist.

SHIELD definitely didn’t send them out.

They mingle around the outside for a while, before Rosalind picks up that the two agents are splitting ways – Agent Mackenzie looks inside the building, while Johnson checks the perimeter. Moments after they split, Johnson pulls out her phone and sends a text. It was personal, alright.

So, Rosalind gets two of her men to follow Johnson. She walks back to where she was standing before, and as the young woman walks out of view, the two men trail behind her. She smiles to herself like nothing just happened.

 

* * *

 

_There’s a motel a couple of kilometers away, west from the main apartment block. It’s the only motel nearby. I’ll see you when you’re there._

Daisy doesn’t keep her phone this time, and instead clutches it as she follows the path. She walks for a while, hoping that Mack doesn’t suspect anything. Her heart lights up as the motel comes into view. However, Daisy takes a right instead of going straight, then circles another block, and makes sure that no one is following her. She’s sure there is, but hopefully she was able to throw them off.

As she nears the motel, she sees Lincoln standing nearby, looking at her from under the hood of his jacket. She almost breaks out into a sprint upon seeing him. She didn’t realize how much she missed him until they met again.

Lincoln doesn’t bother to fight the urge to pull her into a tight hug, and she buries her face into his neck as he does so.

“You alright?” He asks.

“I should be asking you that,” Daisy replies.

She looks into his eyes for a moment, and flashes him a grin. He returns with a weak smile.

“So, do we hide here or is there somewhere else you have in mind?” Daisy asked. She looked at the motel. It didn’t look too bad, but it was a little too close to the panic scene for her. It would be easy for them to be found; everyone in the area was on guard and on the lookout for Lincoln’s face.

“We stay here for a day or two, and then we find somewhere else to run,” Lincoln said. “We keep switching locations.”

Daisy nodded. Suddenly, the screen of her phone lit up. It was Mack. She answered the call, hands trembling.

“Daisy, where are you? He’s not in the building,” Mack said.

Daisy felt a knot in her stomach. What was she going to say? She couldn’t lie to him, they’d find out soon enough that she was running off with Lincoln, but at the same time she didn’t want to tell the truth.

“I-I didn’t find him, but I got a lead that he escaped before the ATCU showed up,” Daisy said.

Lincoln watched her nervously. She pursed her lips, unsure of what else to say.

“Yeah, I’m looking for him now – no it’s better if I get him alone,” she said. “I’ll meet you back at the van when I can.” She hung up and turned to look at Lincoln again.

“Let’s go in, then,” She suggested, voice still shaky from the phone call.

Placing a hand on her back, the two made their way into the motel entrance. Daisy was wondering if the motel staff knew who Lincoln was or if they knew and just kept quiet about it. She let her guard down. She was with him now.

Daisy completely forgot how she felt like someone was following her earlier. She thought that she was able to throw them off, and to some extent, she did. The ATCU agents, however, had easily found her again, standing outside the motel and later entering it with Lincoln. Other agents were already surrounding the area. On Rosalind’s orders, they were not to escape, but instead handed over to her personally. The two ATCU agents, busted through the door, taking Daisy and Lincoln by surprise.

“They were right. Agent Johnson here is just a lightning rod for the spark boy,” the agent remarked.

Daisy shot Lincoln a worried look. Without any other cues, they shot beams at the guards, taking them out almost instantly.

“We need to leave the area. If we can hide until they’re gone and leave it’d be easier,” Lincoln said. He grabbed Daisy’s hand, and the two ran out of the motel.

Outside the building wasn’t any better. They might as well have walked into a bear trap – ATCU agents surrounded the buildings, guns and rifles all trained on the pair. At the corner of the swarm, Mack stood with his arms folded, looking at Daisy as if he was somehow disappointed with her.

“Should we try to-” Lincoln was cut off.

“No. We’ll just draw more attention to the public. They’ll hunt us even harder.” Daisy replied.

“Then do we surrender?”

“I’m here. I’m like, Coulson’s favourite agent; they can’t do anything to us for now.”

Lincoln nodded. He held Daisy’s hand even tighter as he surveyed the area. Then, he spotted a woman walking through the crowd towards them. The ATCU agents parted immediately, giving way to her.

“Well, well. What do we have here? Is Agent Johnson and Mr. Campbell in love?” She asked, smiling. “How sweet. Boys, bring them in.”

Suddenly, two ATCU agents attacked from behind, taking hold of their arms and cuffing them. Through the panic of them flailing about and trying to blast them with air waves and electric bolts, Daisy was sure that she heard Mack calling out to her in the background.

 

* * *

 

This was not where she expected to be. It almost felt like she was in fourth grade again, sitting in front of the principal’s desk because she got into a fight with another girl for breaking a pen. This time, however, it was her and Lincoln sitting in front of Director Coulson and Price, being made to tell them what trouble they’d caused today.

“Daisy, what were you trying to do?” Coulson asked.

She opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, and closed it again. She hesitated, before giving him the same lie she gave Mack.

“I was just searching around the area for him and he was around the motel, I didn’t do _anything,_ ” Daisy said.

“And my men saw and found the both of you entering said motel together,” Rosalind replied.

Daisy looked away. She knew that she was giving off so many signs of being nervous, but it wasn’t like they didn’t already know she was lying.

“Just be honest with us.”

Great. Now they sounded like her parents – well, her foster ones, at least. Daisy was about to expand on her previous lie when Lincoln spoke up for her.

“I wanted her to run away with me.”

Rosalind raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“She agreed. It wasn’t her fault.”

Coulson looked at them for a moment, letting the awkward silence in the room settle back in.

“Well if that’s the case, what should we do with you?” He asked. Daisy looked up to meet his eyes.

“Send us to our rooms early and ban us from TV for a week?” She asked, hoping to lighten the mood a little. She gave him an awkward smile, and the atmosphere in the room didn’t get any lighter whatsoever.

“I know what,” Rosalind said. Lincoln finally looked up, and Daisy turned to look at her instead.

“How about I let SHIELD keep these little lovebirds, but on one condition – they help find and retrieve any other Inhumans for the ATCU from now onwards,” Rosalind finished.

Coulson didn’t need to think for long before agreeing. He looked to the two Inhumans, still looking at them, unsure of what to do.

“You two on board with this?” He asked.

“If it means I get to stay with Daisy,” Lincoln muttered, “though I don’t really want to work with SHIELD or the ATCU.”

“It’s the only real solution we have now, isn’t it?” Daisy asked.

“Alright, Rosalind, it’s a deal.” Coulson said. “I’ll see you whenever I see you.”

As Rosalind got up to leave the room, so did Daisy and Lincoln. They were almost out of the room before Coulson called them back.

“I don’t want to see you two messing around like that anymore. These operations are serious business,” he said. “Now, go to your rooms. No television for a week.”

“But dad,” Daisy whined jokingly, walking out the office with Lincoln trailing behind her.

He was rather surprised how this was done and over with so easily, and how Daisy and Coulson could just brush it off like that. As they walked back to their bunks (Lincoln was given a temporary bunk a few rooms away from Daisy’s) an unsettling silence crept between the two of them.

“I’m sorry if I screwed up your plans today,” Daisy said. “I know that this isn’t what you wanted and you didn’t want to work with SHIELD or the ATCU, and-”

“It’s alright,” Lincoln said, cutting her off. “If I made you disappear from SHIELD you’d be losing your friends here, too.”

“But I told you I would make sure you wouldn’t get involved with the organizations anymore,” she replied.

“It’s alright, I’m serious,” Lincoln reassured her. “Besides, you don’t need to call me in the middle of the night anymore because you’re worried about how I’m doing.”

Daisy stopped walking and looked at Lincoln. She tiptoed, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“Yeah. I’ll knock on your door in the middle of the night because I want to know how you’re doing,” she said. She gave him another smile as she stopped outside her bunk door.

“I’ll see you at midnight, then,” Lincoln said.

The door closed, and Lincoln walked back to his room. Sure, he didn’t want to work with SHIELD, or the ATCU, but he’d be working with Daisy – and that was about half his wish granted.

Sure, this was the world’s most frustrating game of hide-and-seek. The hider only wanted to be found by one certain seeker, sure, but even if the other seekers followed behind her, Lincoln would still have been found by Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this was really, really long. It's based around what could have happened after 3x03, I don't know. I know this isn't rainbows and sunshine, but I tried to make it as fluffy as I could. Oh well. Hope you liked it! (and thank you for reading up till here!)


End file.
